Les Vieux Amants
by Selemba
Summary: "Et la lutte continuait jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils abandonnent. Jamais leur amour n'avait été plus fort que dans ces moments de haine parfaite."


**Résumé :** "Et la lutte continuait jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils abandonnent. Jamais leur amour n'avait été plus fort que dans ces moments de haine parfaite."

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowlings, sauf Steve Warson qui est bien sûr à Jean Graton. Les paroles en italique ainsi que le titre sont tirés e la chanson de Brel "Les vieux amants".

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie Peneloo pour la correction !

Selemba

* * *

**Les Vieux Amants**

21 avril 2017. Une chambre calme et paisible.

Lucius Malefoy, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, prit garde à bien marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Le silence qui régnait dans cette chambre l'oppressait. Maintenant, les teintures sombres, les vielles armoires et les murs aux couleurs de Serpentard semblaient l'étouffer. Comment avait-il pu passer tant de temps dans cette pièce sans se rendre compte que l'atmosphère en était insupportable ? Il eu un instant la tentation de faire le vœu que si elle guérissait, il s'empresserait de revoir toute la décoration du manoir. Mais il savait que c'était inutile, trop tard. Et puis, elle n'était pas malade, juste fatiguée. Trop fatiguée.

Il se rapprocha doucement du grand lit disposé face à la porte, celui qu'il connaissait par cœur, toujours semblable après des années mais qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui étranger. Gardant son regard fixé sur le mur du fond, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, sans un bruit, respirant à peine. Il était venu tant de fois ici mais tout lui paraissait différent. Il manquait quelque chose, la pièce était... trop vide, sans vie. Elle qui était toujours si animée, de leurs disputes, de leurs réconciliations, de leurs mises en garde, était-ce possible qu'elle soit si calme aujourd'hui ? Combien de fois avait-il jeté une chaise par terre avant de claquer la porte ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle bombardé de ces flacons hors de prix qu'il lui offrait à chacun de leurs raccommodements ?

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs se matérialisaient dans la pièce. Cette coiffeuse où elle s'asseyait chaque soir avant de se glisser à ses côtés, brossant ses longs cheveux blonds, s'admirant dans le miroir... Mais elle restait froide, presque glaciale, une déesse tombée du ciel pour vivre à ses côtés. Éternellement belle et distante. Puis elle se retournait, légère, dansante, plus proche de la fée que de l'être humain, et rencontrait son regard admiratif. Ses grands yeux bleus s'éclairaient, deux petites fossettes apparaissaient au creux de ses joues et elle se mettait à rire, de ce joli rire de cristal qui s'élevait dans la chambre et illuminait la grande maison de pierre. Ce rire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, n'était que pour lui. Alors, elle redevenait cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Plongé dans ces images du passé, il se repaissait aussi bien des bons moments que de ceux où la rage les emportait dans une vague de violence. Frémissante de colère, le rouge aux joues et la haine aux lèvres, elle lui crachait au visage les pires insultes, ressortant du fond de sa mémoire les plus noirs moments de sa vie. Oh ça, pour lui faire du mal, elle s'y connaissait. Personne d'autre ne savait si bien exploiter ses failles, jusqu'à ce que, envahi par la fureur, il l'étende d'une monumentale gifle sur le plancher. Alors, la sauvagerie les consumait. Se roulant par terre, griffant, mordant, jamais l'un des deux ne réussissait à prendre le dessus, il était bien trop fort, elle était bien trop agile. Et la lutte continuait jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils abandonnent.

Jamais leur amour n'avait été plus fort que dans ces moments de haine parfaite.

« Et tout ça pour ça » se disait souvent Lucius. Pour un enfant qu'ils avaient ardemment désiré et que la nature avait tant tardé à leur donner. Pour un enfant dont ils s'étaient disputé l'éducation, l'écoute et l'affection. Pour un enfant qui ne leur avait toujours pas présenté le sien, né pourtant il y a plusieurs années. Pour un enfant qui n'était pas là quand sa mère agonisait.

Dans ces moments-là, Lucius en venait presque à détester son fils, ce fils qu'ils avaient tant espéré, faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'il naisse enfin, jusqu'à ce que son absence empoisonne leur vie de couple. Il pouvait encore voir dans la chambre des traces de leurs affrontements : ici, un tapis un peu brûlé par un sort de combustion, là, la porte d'une armoire un peu démise après une chute brutale... C'était un miracle qu'ils n'aient jamais réussi à se tuer car ces duels étaient toujours suivis de moments de passion brûlante et de remords ardents. Pas toujours dans l'heure qui suivait, parfois une journée, une semaine ou un mois passait avant que l'un ne revienne vers l'autre. Pas une phrase n'était alors échangée, pas un mot. Cela faisait longtemps que ces choses-là n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux. La séduction reprenait alors ses droits, discrète, légère, mais néanmoins passionnée.

Une main fine, diaphane, presque transparente se posa alors sur son genou et le regard tendre de deux yeux pâles l'arracha au passé. D'un geste ralenti par l'épuisement, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et, la voix entrecoupée par son souffle hésitant, Narcissa lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille :

- _« Bien sûr, nous eûmes des orages  
Vingt ans d'amour, c'est l'amour fol  
Mille fois tu pris ton bagage  
Mille fois je pris mon envol  
Et chaque meuble se souvient  
Dans cette chambre sans berceau  
Des éclats des vieilles tempêtes  
Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien  
Tu avais perdu le goût de l'eau  
Et moi celui de la conquête_

Mais mon amour  
Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime »

Narcissa avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son mari depuis que sa voix tremblait. Comment expliquer à l'homme qu'on aime quand les mots vous sont comptés qu'il était tout ? Qu'il avait su être le roc face à sa futilité, le protecteur face à ses angoisses, le père autoritaire quand les mots ne suffisaient plus. Que sans lui, elle aurait eu une vie peut-être moins triste mais tellement plus morne. Que sans son amour, elle n'aurait jamais su quelle femme extraordinaire elle était. Que sans leur rencontre, elle n'aurait jamais compris l'inutilité du mot regret. Que l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy dans sa vie avait aussi sonné la mort de Cissy Black dans la sienne.

La vie de Narcissa avait commencé pendant la première guerre, quand Bellatrix avait invité ses deux sœurs à une réunion informelle auprès de ses nouveaux amis qui à l'époque n'avaient pas encore pris le nom de Mangemorts. La petite fille qu'elle était alors, du haut de ses quinze ans, suivait sa sœur comme son ombre, l'approuvant en tout. Et quand elles étaient entrées dans la grande salle du manoir des Lestrange et que son aînée avait adressé un clin d'œil à leur hôte, Narcissa s'était empressé de faire de même. Ce qui lui avait valu le regard complice d'un jeune homme blond adossé au piano.

Alors Cissy était morte.

Redressant la tête, jetant ses épaules en arrière et un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage, elle était devenue la reine de la soirée, surprenant même sa sœur par sa présence et son charisme. En une soirée, elle devint la coqueluche de l'élite de Sepentard. Mais seul le regard embrasé du jeune homme blond qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée se révélait finalement important pour elle.

Puis avaient suivi quelques années de séduction, de coups bas, et de sorts jetés en douce jusqu'à ce que, sans vaincu sans vainqueur, Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy décident d'influencer leurs parents pour que ceux-ci les marient. Après plusieurs enchantements discrets, les deux familles s'étaient rendues compte que ce mariage s'annonçait comme l'alliance la plus prometteuse du siècle. Et Narcissa Black était devenue Narcissa Malefoy. Mais leur lutte de pouvoir et de séduction ne s'arrêta pas là. Après huit semaines de bonheur simple, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tester l'amour de son mari. Et leur première scène de ménage, terrible, eut ainsi lieu. Quand il disparut dans la nuit après qu'elle l'ait mordu jusqu'au sang, Narcissa se releva, arrangea sa tenue froissée par leur bataille et s'installa dans leur grande bibliothèque, un verre de scotch à la main. Il lui avait même semblé entendre la voix de son mari lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille « le scotch, c'est pour les grandes occasions ». Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi amoureuse et aussi complète qu'en cet instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Lucius était rentré complètement soûl dans leur manoir, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. L'explication était venue au fil du temps, après l'étreinte brûlante de leurs corps assoiffés. Ainsi le temps s'était écoulé pendant de longues années, tandis qu'ils aimaient passionnément leur haine, se tendant des pièges, narguant la jalousie de l'autre. Les frasques conjugales de Narcissa, toujours aussi belle, toujours envoûtante, répondaient aux coups bas de Lucius. Une veste étrangère oubliée sur une chaise après un long voyage pour se venger d'un surnom insultant employé devant elle. Et la vie se passait, brûlante, enflammée, jamais monotone. Pour tous, ils se haïssaient cordialement. Pour eux, ils se demandaient où se trouvait la limite de leur amour.

Et aujourd'hui, quand elle s'apercevait que le temps lui était compté, Narcissa découvrait d'autres manières de lui faire mal, d'autre manière de l'aimer. Surtout, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit quand ils l'avaient toujours su. Comme si mettre des mots sur ce que leurs cœurs savaient lui permettrait de se sentir moins seul quand elle ne serait plus là.

Et des mots, dont elle ne savait plus l'origine, sur lesquels elle n'aurait pu mettre un nom, un visage, lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Quand il était entré dans cette chambre, tout auréolé du charme que lui donnait l'âge mûr, les rides de son visage creusé par leur débâcle ou par sa maladie, elle n'aurait su le dire, elle l'avait revu lors d'un voyage à Paris, jeune et fringant. Et cette chanson qu'elle n'avait entendue qu'une fois s'était imposée à son esprit.

Narcissa savait que c'était la fin, que son cœur ne tiendrait plus que quelques minutes. Alors elle lui avait dit au creux de l'oreille. Face au sourire doux et sincère qui illuminait le visage de son homme et chassait pour un temps les soucis, elle sut qu'il se souvenait. Se blottissant contre son corps amaigri, Lucius continua d'une voix atone, presque éloignée :

_-« Moi, je sais tous tes sortilèges  
Tu sais tous mes envoûtements  
Tu m'as gardé de pièges en pièges  
Je t'ai perdue de temps en temps  
Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants  
Il fallait bien passer le temps  
Il faut bien que le corps exulte  
Finalement, finalement  
Il nous fallut bien du talent  
Pour être vieux sans être adultes_

Oh, mon amour  
Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime »

Leur voyage en France ! Bien sûr Lucius s'en souvenait. Narcissa était venue le chercher en personne alors qu'il prenait du bon temps avec une prostituée. En deux temps trois mouvements, la dite femme avait été expulsé en Laponie et les Malefoy avaient décidé de profiter de ces quelques jours de vacances imprévus. Devant l'étonnement de Lucius face au peu de réaction que son épouse avait eue devant cette incartade, Narcissa lui avait répliqué d'un ton banal qu'ils allaient devoir s'habituer car dans moins de neuf mois, le volume sonore de leurs disputes devrait sensiblement baisser.

Quand Drago était né, ils savaient tout les deux qu'il n'était plus possible de continuer comme avant. Ils avaient alors dû trouver d'autres astuces, d'autres manières, d'autres façons de se déchirer sans un bruit. Il se passait plus de temps avant que l'un s'en aille, avant que l'autre n'ouvre une bouteille de scotch. Mais toujours, ils finissaient par céder à leurs démons.

Aujourd'hui, Lucius se disait que c'était peut-être un peu pour ça que Drago les accusait de lui avoir volé son enfance. Certes, ils l'aimaient, comme le parfait fruit de leur union. Mais Drago était peu à peu devenu leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Ils ne s'affrontaient plus en face, se trouvaient une autre raison mais la guerre restait la même.

Tout avait commencé quand Lucius l'avait appelé Drago, contre l'avis de Narcissa. Celle-ci avait répliqué en s'enfuyant pendant trois mois avec le jeune bébé. Puis quand il avait eu deux ans, Lucius lui avait emménagé une chambre loin de celle de sa mère. Narcissa lui avait donné à lire des livres moldus. Sur le coup, ils ne l'avaient jamais envisagé comme ça mais Drago était devenu une monnaie d'échange. Jusqu'à l'ultime manœuvre de Narcissa.

En se débrouillant pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'engage à 16 ans dans ses ordres, elle n'avait pas tout de suite vu les conséquences de son geste. Leur guerre avait été mise au second plan pendant quelques temps. Ils avaient employé toute leur énergie à sauver Drago. Mais ce coup en trop, associé à leur chute avait définitivement libéré le jeune garçon de l'emprise de ses géniteurs. Narcissa et Lucius avaient été graciés pour l'aide que celle-ci avait finalement apportée au Survivant, mais contraints à l'exil. Et sans un mot plus haut que l'autre, Drago leur avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne les suivrait pas.

En Bulgarie, ils s'étaient acheté une maison que, grâce à la magie, ils avaient refaite identique à celle qui aujourd'hui abritait leur fils. De là, ils avaient suivi sa lente évolution, son mariage, la construction de son univers, la naissance de leur petit-fils… Et dans leur retraite éloignée de tout, ils avaient pourtant trouvé la force de se détester toujours plus fort. La vieillesse, la perte de leur force et la diminution de leurs pouvoirs magiques les avaient entraînés dans une longue guerre d'usure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, il y a six mois de ça, Narcissa ne réussisse pas à se lever.

Petit à petit, Lucius avait alors vu ses forces disparaître, sa peau pâlir, ses yeux s'assombrir et son corps tout entier s'amaigrir. Etendue sous ce drap blanc, elle lui semblait trop fragile, presque friable. Leur personnel de maison n'était pas autorisé à entrer, à part une jeune bonne, toujours à portée de voix de Narcissa si jamais celle-ci avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais dans ce mausolée incongru où sa femme s'éteignait, Lucius entrait toujours seul. Parce qu'ainsi, ils pouvaient recréer par les mots leur univers qui peu à peu disparaissait.

Et puis ses mots aussi avaient commencé à s'envoler lorsque Narcissa avait eu trop de mal à lui parler. Quel était en effet l'intérêt de parler si elle ne lui envoyait pas une pique ? Leur guerre, de violente puis d'oral était aujourd'hui passée à silencieuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius le savait, c'était la fin. Elle avait quelque chose dans les yeux, comme un dernier défi, une dernière note de rage, un dernier souffle d'amour. A sa place, il termina la chanson qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer en même temps que l'air se raréfiait dans sa gorge.

_-« Et plus le temps nous fait cortège  
Et plus le temps nous fait tourment  
Mais n'est-ce pas le pire piège  
Que vivre en paix pour des amants  
Bien sûr tu pleures un peu moins tôt  
Je me déchire un peu plus tard  
Nous protégeons moins nos mystères  
On laisse moins faire le hasard  
On se méfie du fil de l'eau  
Mais c'est toujours la tendre guerre_

_Oh, mon amour… »_

Il s'interrompit quand dans un dernier râle, Narcissa lui fit signe des yeux d'appeler la bonne. Comme si elle avait toujours attendu derrière la porte, Elena fit son entrée, un plateau d'argent à la main. Dessus, une lettre et un verre. Il déplia le morceau de parchemin et reconnu l'écriture hésitante de leur petite servante. Quelques mots que lui avaient apparemment dicté sa femme :

« J'ai couché avec Steve Warson »

Son visage se contracta alors en un éclat de rage tandis que celui de Narcissa s'ornait d'un sourire moqueur. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher son pouls pour savoir qu'elle était morte. Ni de sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait du verre pour savoir que c'était du scotch.

Lucius, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage, ferma délicatement les yeux de Narcissa, déposa un baiser sur son front et avala le verre de scotch en une fois. Puis il descendit, donna quelques ordres à ses domestiques au sujet de l'enterrement, saisit son manteau et sa baguette et partit de chez lui. Il devait retrouver un certain Steve.

**Résumé :** "Et la lutte continuait jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, ils abandonnent. Jamais leur amour n'avait été plus fort que dans ces moments de haine parfaite."

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowlings, sauf Steve Warson qui est bien sûr à Jean Graton. Les paroles en italique ainsi que le titre sont tirés e la chanson de Brel "Les vieux amants".

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie Peneloo pour la correction !

Selemba


End file.
